Another NTP initiative are the studies of nanoscale materials, fullerenes, which are of interest for many uses including drug delivery, and nanoscale titanium dioxide, which is used in sunscreen and whitening agents. These compounds characterized with specific attention paid to particle size and surface characteristics. In support of an upcoming 90-day gavage study, purity analysis is in progress of the C60 fullerene. Method development for the analysis of mouse plasma, liver, lung, kidney, and gut tissues are in progress. An extraction method is also in the process of being optimized. Analysis of the doses for the Eusolex T-2000, T-ECO, and T-AVO has been completed. This includes preparation of formulations of the Eusolex and Titanium Dioxide for FDA/NTCR study. X-ray Diffraction analysis of the various lots of Titanium dioxide provided by NCTR has been completed. This analysis was designed to determine the crystal state of the titanium dioxide. It was determined that two of lots were rutile and the other three were anatase.